


No one really change.

by Artemide



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemide/pseuds/Artemide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa thinks of what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one really change.

There, on the a tower of her castle, the Queen was looking at a ship sailing away.

Hours before, she decided to show benevolence to the Southern Island, sending the traitor home. But now, alone, she couldn't not think how the story would have been different, if only he would've chosen to woo her. She dreamt for a while on a man that saved her that night on the mountain, a man that maybe she could have changed in better.

Hearing Anna calling for her from the garden, she regained her composure.

_No_ , she thought, _no man can really change_.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for the International Fanworks Day 2015.  
> I'm really excited to be part of the Frozen fandom as a (poor) writer! :3


End file.
